


Si el Corazón es lo bastante Fuerte, el Alma Renacerá con cada nuevo Día

by GissefromMars22



Series: Tu & Yo, Nosotros Siempre Parecemos Encontrar Nuestro Camino de Vuelta Hacia el Otro [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, Max lightwood-bane - Freeform, Memorias, Reencarnación, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sentimientos encontrados, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, reencuentros, soft boyfriends
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: Después del apasionado reencuentro que compartieron, Alec y Magnus no quieren separarse de nuevo, incluso con muchas dudas y temores entre ellos, ¡aprovecharán esta nueva oportunidad y la aprovecharán al máximo!Algunas reuniones movilizarán a Alec y Magnus estará con él para apoyarlo en todo momento...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tu & Yo, Nosotros Siempre Parecemos Encontrar Nuestro Camino de Vuelta Hacia el Otro [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073789
Kudos: 3





	Si el Corazón es lo bastante Fuerte, el Alma Renacerá con cada nuevo Día

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If the Heart is Strong Enough, the Soul will be Reborn with Each New Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681116) by [GissefromMars22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22). 



> Por fin llegó, la cuarta parte de esta historia que estaba en mi cabeza hace tanto tiempo, ¡espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola!  
> Gisse

Alexander despertó en medio de la noche, su respiración agitada por el sueño del que acababa de despertar, miro a su costado y sonrió al notar a Magnus aun durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, con una mano sobre el pecho del Nefilim, justo sobre su corazón, sobre su runa de unión.

Tomándola con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su amado, Alec besó los nudillos de Magnus, antes de dejarla sobre la almohada junto a su cabeza. Se movió muy despacio, deslizándose de la cama para dirigirse hasta la cocina, necesitaba beber algo, la agitación que le produjo su sueño, hacía que su garganta pareciera seca.

Después de tomar algo y sintiéndose más aliviado, Alec se dirigió hacia el living, caminando a paso lento hasta el centro de la habitación. Su mirada recorriendo con detenimiento los portarretratos sobre la chimenea.

Había varios de los momentos favoritos de Magnus representados en unas cuantas fotos: el día de su boda, por supuesto, ocupaba el centro de la escena; también estaba la primer foto que se había tomado con Alexander, que en realidad era una escena captada por Izzy, una foto robada en un momento inesperado, en el que Alec tenía la mano en la mejilla de Magnus y le sonreía a su Brujo como si fuera lo más precioso de este mundo. La siguiente foto que captó la atención de Alec era de él y su esposo, sosteniendo un pequeño bebe azul, “mi pequeño Max” pensó el Nefilim mientras acariciaba lentamente el rostro del pequeño con cariño.

Continuo observando las pequeñas escenas en los retratos y su corazón pareció contraerse ante las imágenes de Isabel, Jace y Clary sonriendo junto a él mismo en el balcón de su Loft en NY. Sus hermanos se habían ido hace un largo tiempo ya, pero notó que él aun los extrañaba como el primer día, pero el giro realmente doloroso fue al encontrarse con la mirada de su otro hijo, sonriéndole feliz entre los brazos de su hermano. “Rafe” suspiró Alec, su pequeño Shadowhunter.

Ahora él podía recordar cada aspecto de su vida anterior, al menos los más significativos y Rafe era gran parte de ellos, aunque había muerto de manera prematura, siendo tan solo un joven, como muchos Shadowhunters. Ese había sido uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida junto a Magnus, y habían logrado sobreponerse, siempre amarían a su hijo y lo recordarían eternamente, como el joven cariñoso y leal que llego a ser.

Con un gran suspiro Alec tomó la foto entre sus manos y se concentró en Max, su pequeño arándano! El seguía aquí cierto? Magnus aun no le había mencionado nada respecto a Max, pero tan solo habían pasado algunas horas juntos, estaba seguro de que lo hablarían en cuanto se diera el momento. Su corazón anhelaba ver a su pequeño otra vez, ciertamente Max había dejado de ser su niño hacía mucho tiempo, incluso mucho tiempo antes de que Alec partiera, él había tenido el privilegio de ver a su hijo convertirse en un brujo respetado, juntos habían logrado muchos avancen en relación a los tratos entre Downworlders y Shadowhunters, Alec se sentía sumamente orgulloso de eso.

Ahora que estaba de vuelta podría volver a verlo, abrazarlo, saber que había sucedido con su vida. Se habría casado al fin? Tendría nietos? Qué tal si ya se había convertido en abuelo? Las posibilidades hacían que el corazón de Alec se acelerara, había tanto con lo que ponerse al día.

El joven estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió fuertes brazos rodeándole la cintura y sonrió antes de dejar el retrato una vez más en su lugar y girar sobre sí mismo para quedar de frente a su amado.

“Creí que habías huido de mi” dijo Magnus en voz baja.

“Como podría huir de ti, amor mío? Lo único que deseo es permanecer a tu lado” respondió de inmediato, dando un tierno beso en los labios al brujo.

“Bien porque no planeo alejarme de ti Alexander”

Sonriendo ante esa respuesta Alec volvió a besarlo antes de hablar.

“Hay algo que deseo preguntarte, pero…”

“Cariño, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras”

“Es-bueno-es sobre Max” comenzó Alec mirando el rostro de Magnus con detenimiento “él-esta?”

“En NY” le aseguró el mayor de inmediato, entendiendo la pregunta implícita del joven. “Es el nuevo Gran Brujo de Brooklyn” sonrió Magnus, acariciando la mejilla del Nefilim “vas a estar tan orgulloso de él, hasta el día de hoy a cuidado de los Lightwood, Lewis y los Herondale como nadie más”.

Los ojos de Alec se llenaron de lágrimas y el Nefilim intento todo por contenerlas. Su pequeño aún se preocupaba por ellos, por sus descendientes, la parte de Alec que aún permanecía entre ellos.

“Oh Magnus eso es-tan-“ dijo entre sollozos, “no puedo creerlo”.

“Siempre te amo, eras su ejemplo a seguir, se convirtió en un gran hombre, gracias a ti”.

“Y también a ti Mags, tú nos convertiste en una verdadera familia y así la mantuviste, incluso después de que yo-“ las palabras murieron en los labios de Alec al ver la expresión de dolor en los ojos de su amado, su mandíbula apretada y sus labios tensos. Acercándose más a él, lo tomo entre sus brazos, apretándolo a su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas del Brujo mojaron su piel desnuda y el Nefilim lo abrazo con más fuerza. “Lo siento, amor mío- siento hablar de esa manera y provocarte dolor una vez más”.

“No- Alexander- es-está bien” comenzó a hablar Magnus intentando recuperar la compostura, no era momento de llorar o de entristecer, no ahora que su amado había regresado a él. “Estás aquí, conmigo nuevamente” le dijo alejándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, estudiando su rostro mientras continuaba hablando, “los años que pasé sin ti, desde tu partida, fueron los peores de toda mi existencia, pero me recordaban que fuiste mío, me recordaban la felicidad que alcanzamos juntos, la alegría que trajiste a mi vida después de tanto de tiempo de sentir que nada tenía valor, que YO no tenía valor alguno”. Volvió a acariciar el rostro del joven, secando una lagrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla y continuo “ese dolor me mantuvo despierto Alexander, sé que suena extraño, pero me ayudó a continuar sintiendo, a seguir vivo”.

“Amor-lo siento- lo siento tanto” le susurro el joven mientras unía sus frentes.

“No lo hagas, tú me diste todo Alexander, todo lo que podría haber deseado y mucho más, duplicaría ese dolor solo por poder vivir este preciso momento una vez más”.

“Te amo tanto Magnus, incluso cuando no podía recordarlo, mi amor por ti seguía allí, como desde el primer momento, siempre estuviste conmigo”.

“Igual tú, seguiste a mi lado, y también junto a Max” respondió Magnus con una pequeña sonrisa “él siempre decía que ni siquiera la muerte te alejaría de nosotros, que tu corazón era tan fuerte como para mantener tu amor por nosotros vivo, creo que al final, él tenía razón”.

“Lo extraño tanto, quiero verlo, a nuestro hijo, necesito volver a estar con él”.

“Por supuesto que si cariño, solo debemos buscar la mejor forma…”

“Crees que esto será demasiado para él?” pregunto Alec con preocupación.

“Estoy seguro de que él podría encontrar una explicación, aunque dudo que le interese cuando te tenga frente a él una vez más” dijo el brujo sonriendo.

“Es todo lo que deseo, amor, no quiero perturbarlo de ninguna manera”.

“No lo harás!” contesto de inmediato Magnus, dándole un suave beso en los labios a su amado. “Ahora, volvamos a la cama, si?” termino tomándolo de la mano y comenzando a guiarlo de vuelta hacia la habitación.

Alec volvió a dormirse casi de inmediato, con las manos unidas a las de su brujo y sus cuerpos enfrentados para mantenerse frente a frente. Magnus se mantuvo despierto un poco más, admirando la belleza del hombre junto a él, acariciando suavemente su cabello, recorriendo sus hermosas facciones con toques suaves, pasando su dedo índice por los tentadores labios del joven. Cuanto había extrañado esto.

Sus momentos favoritos siempre habían sido así, disfrutando la calma que le traía estar con su Shadowhunter, la paz de sentirlo junto a él.

Magnus no se dio cuenta cuando finalmente el sueño lo tomo desprevenido, para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el cielo estaba claro y despejado. Todo rastro de la lluvia del día anterior había desaparecido.

Miro a su costado, el suave rostro de su amado aun profundamente dormido hizo que diera un largo suspiro, aun intentando asegurarse de que lo sucedido en los últimos dos días no era un sueño, ni tampoco alguna alucinación provocada por su interminable pena.

“Es real, está aquí, junto a mi” se recordó así mismo, antes de acercarse para besar la frente del joven Nefilim y levantarse despacio de la cama con la idea de preparar un gran desayuno para ambos.

Estaba a mitad de su tarea, cuando sintió una fuerza particular interactuar con sus salvaguardas, Max estaba en camino.

Unos segundos después un portal estaba abriéndose en el medio del living. Magnus se apresuró a ir al encuentro de su hijo. Aun con sus pantalones de pijama y una bata abierta sobre su pecho desnudo.

“Pá? Estas aquí?” pregunto Max, en cuanto atravesó el portal. Entonces vio a Magnus saliendo de la cocina y sonrió con ganas al ver el rostro animado de su padre. Hacia tanto que no lo veía de este modo, décadas, no, siglos, casi dos siglos.

Max sonrió en cuanto tuvo a su padre frente a él y se apresuró a abrazarlo. Algo estaba sucediendo. Algo era distinto.

Abrazo con fuerzas a su padre y se detuvo en seco. Por supuesto que algo había cambiado, acaso?

“Pá?” le dijo alejándose con rapidez para mirarlo al rostro una vez más. Y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

“Como estas hijo mío? Qué? Qué sucede, cielo?” le dijo Magnus de repente preocupado.

“Tu-tus-ejem- tus ojos Papá” comenzó a decir Max con lágrimas en los suyos propios, “hacia tanto tiempo que no-“ sacudiendo la cabeza volvió a abrazar a su padre.

Él podía sentir algo diferente, ese dolor, esa angustia que siempre percibía alrededor de su padre, esa aura de inmensa pena, no estaba allí.

“Pá tienes que decirme que está suced-“ estaba diciendo Max, cuando sus palabras se cortaron de repente. Su rostro se puso pálido, y comenzó a temblar en los brazos de su padre.

Su mirada fija en el pasillo que daba hacia la habitación de Magnus. Allí, parado junto a la entrada de la cocina estaba su padre.

“Papi, papá Alec” jadeo el joven brujo casi sin aliento.

Su padre amado estaba una vez más frente a sus ojos y Max no podía salir de su asombro. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar con fuerza y sus piernas parecieron convertirse en gelatina. Entonces Alec le sonrió, de esa manera tan particular en que solo lo hacía para él y Max no pudo resistirlo más. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo, llevándose una mano al corazón como queriendo evitar que escapara de su pecho.

“Max, cariño” la voz preocupada de Magnus llegaba a los oídos de Max, como si las escuchara desde dentro de una caja de vidrio, sus oídos zumbaban y podía sentir sus propios latidos desacompasados.

Alec se apresuró a acercarse hasta el joven.

“Max, hijo…” dijo con preocupación mientras se arrodillaba frente al joven y lo tomaba del rostro.

“Papi, estas aquí!” respondió el gran brujo con la voz quebrada y volvió a ser el pequeño que corría a los brazos de su padre cada noche cuando regresaba a casa después de un largo día de trabajo.

“Estoy aquí Arándano, he vuelto a ustedes, no sabes cuánto deseaba verte” le dijo el Nefilim tomándolo entre sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Max sintió su cuerpo ceder, como si colapsara en ese instante, pero en vez de desfallecer o desmayarse, le sorprendió su propia reacción al tomar con fuerza al hombre frente a él. Poder sentirlo parecía una bendición. Esto estaba sucediendo, su padre está junto a ellos una vez más.

“Papi” volvió a susurrar el brujo, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de su padre como lo hacía cuando era tan solo un pequeño.

Magnus se cubrió la boca y trato de contener sus propias emociones, finalmente decidió unirse a ellos en ese abrazo interminable.

Estuvieron unidos asi, sin poder alearse del otro por un largo rato, cuando al final se separaron, las manos de Magnus y Alec permanecieron unidas, los ojos de Max se situaron en ellas de inmediato y sonrió.

“Cómo? Pá?” preguntó entonces mirando a Magnus.

Magnus se puso en pie, levantando a Alec con él y Max los imito de inmediato.

“Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, hagámoslo mientras desayunamos, está bien?” propuso Magnus, llevando a ambos hombres hacia la cocina.

Magnus intentó explicarle la situación a su hijo de la mejor manera posible. Aunque en realidad ni él ni Alexander tenían seguridad alguna de como había sucedido esto. Solo ideas y sospechas, que dejaron a Max con bastantes dudas.

“Entonces, Clary eh?” dijo Max sonriendo a sus padres, feliz de volver a verlos juntos, de volver a ver a Magnus siendo el mismo.

“Es nuestra mejor apuesta” aseguró Alec, tomando la mano de Magnus una vez más para besas sus nudillos, mientras el brujo le sonreía con cariño.

“Saben? Debería sentirme molesto con lo cariñosos que son frente a mí, diablos, Rafe probablemente estaría meneando la cabeza con desaprobación, pero estoy tan feliz de verlos así de nuevo” dijo Max riendo.

Ante la mención de Rafael, todos sonrieron recordando el humor ácido y lo afilado que siempre había tenido el joven Cazador.

“Entonces qué piensas, hijo? Crees que estamos en lo cierto?”

“Bueno Pá, la tía Clary contaba con poderes impresionantes que nunca llegó a comprender del todo, recuerdo que la runa fundamental que usó para crear la de su unión, fue la del corazón…”

“Si por supuesto que lo recuerdo” respondió Magnus.

“Pá, tu corazón es tan fuerte como el de Papi, y nunca dejaron de anhelarse, creo que como te dije alguna vez, ni siquiera la muerte logró separarlos, al menos no de manera permanente”.

Las miradas de Alec y Magnus se encontraron al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, expresadas con tanto amor y tanta sencillez. Max tenía una forma tan simple de entender el mundo a su alrededor, eso era algo que siempre los había maravillado.

“Tal vez, al combinar la runa del corazón, con la del alma y la unión…” continuo razonando el joven, “demonios, todo es posible, ella creo runas que funcionaron en Downworlders después de todo”.

“Lo sé, es por eso que esa es nuestra mejor teoría” rio Alec, observando a su hijo aun sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

“Bien puedo intentar investigarlo saben? Despues de todo soy el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y el principal asesor del Instituto de NY, además de miembro del consejo del Laberinto Espiral”.

“Wooow, wooow esos son demasiado títulos para refregar en el rostro de tus viejos, Arándano!” dijo Magnus tratando de contener la risa.

“Sabes que yo no- Pá!” se quejó Max y Alec comenzó a reírse junto con Magnus.

“Mags, ya déjalo en paz” reprendió el Nefilim y la sonrisa volvió de inmediato al rostro de su hijo, cuanto había extrañado esto, ser una familia, tener a sus padres junto a él.

“Bien, me tomare unos días entonces, lo investigaré lo mejor posible y regresaré con novedades” aseguró el joven y luego continuó “aunque, podrías ir allí sabes? Nuestra familia, ya sabes además de Cat, Ragnor, Raphael y Simon, adorarían conocerte”.

“Crees que, sería conveniente?” preguntó Alec.

“Claro, eres una gran referente para nosotros, para los Lightwood y los Herondale, claro sin olvidarme de los Lewis, ellos decidieron no formar parte de los Cazadores pero, también están allí, los descendientes de tía Izzy siguen en NY, Simon cuida muy bien de ellos”.

“Siempre que te parezca lo indicado, podemos regresar, amor” le aseguró Magnus.

“Bueno, realmente me gustaría volver” dijo Alec dirigiendo la mirada a su mano unida a la de Magnus, deteniéndose en el anillo plateado una vez más, “hace poco tiempo estoy aquí pero creo que ni este lugar, ni Australia, bueno-nunca- realmente nunca los sentí como mi hogar” dijo dirigiendo ahora su mirada al brujo a su lado “tú eres mi hogar Magnus, donde sea que tú quieras estar, es donde yo estaré”.

Magnus no pudo hacer más que tomarlo del cuello y acercarlo a él para besarlo con devoción, provocando un suave gemido de su amado.

“Coff, coff” fingió toser Max, “bien creo que ese es mi timbre de salida”.

“Hey, Max, no es necesario que te vayas aun” dijo de inmediato Alec, acercándose a su hijo y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

“De hecho, tengo que irme, soy Gran Brujo recuerdas? Además tengo una investigación que comenzar” respondió con una sonrisa sincera, pero observando con cuidado la expresión de Magnus. Alec notó de inmediato el gesto de su hijo, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

“Max, de hecho, tengo lista la poción que necesitabas y alguno de los ingredientes que me pediste la vez pasada, espera un momento” dijo Magnus, apresurándose hacia su apotecario.

“Bien, puedes decírmelo Max, que es lo que te preocupa?”.

“No, no- es nada”.

“Max, vamos, solo dímelo” le dijo Alec dándole esa mirada paterna que tanto había extrañado Max.

“Es sólo que…” comenzó Max, aclarándose la garganta continuó “fue malo, Papá, realmente malo, él-bueno cuando tú- argh”.

“Hey, sólo dilo está bien?”.

“Y qué si vuelve a suceder? Como se supone que él sobrevivirá esta vez, Papá?” las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y no hizo falta que continuara hablando, Alec lo comprendió de inmediato. Max estaba feliz y aterrorizado de tenerlo junto a ellos una vez más, sobre todo por Magnus. Debió haber sido muy difícil para él, ver a su padre sufrir, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

La garganta de Alec pareció comprimirse y respiro con dificultad. Que sucedería si esto solo terminaba por destruir a Magnus? Despues de todo el continuaba siendo solo un Nefilim, un mortal y Magnus…Magnus viviría eternamente, continuaría una vez más sin él…

“Shhh- hijo está bien, lo entiendo, sé que tienes miedo-yo-“ la frase quedo flotando en el aire cuando escucharon a Magnus regresando a la cocina, Max se recompuso de inmediato y le dio una mirada de entendimiento a su padre, antes de levantarse de su taburete y dirigirse hacia Magnus.

“Gracias, Pá, eres el mejor” le dijo dándole un abrazo “realmente debo irme, pero estaremos en contacto” le dijo dándole un apretón al hombro de su padre, luego se giró y abrazo a Alec, tomándose un largo rato para tenerlo entre sus brazos, inhalando su aroma y sintiendo su calor después de tanto tiempo.

“Te veré pronto Papá” le dijo una vez lo soltó por completo.

“Te quiero, hijo” respondió Alec con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

“Y yo a ustedes, nos vemos” dijo y con un chasquido abrió un portal directo a Brooklyn.

Alec se quedó mirando al lugar en donde el portal se desvaneció durante un largo rato, las palabras de Max aun frescas en su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Entonces sintió la mano de Magnus deslizándose por la suya hasta entrelazar sus dedos y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro de inmediato.

Alec no estaba seguro de lo que pudiera suceder, de hecho tenía miedo de ello, pero lo cierto era, que nadie jamás estaba seguro de su propio destino, no había manera de estarlo y si había algo que él ahora sabía por seguro, es que la vida es demasiado corta para pasarla pensando en el futuro. Esto era algo de lo que él y Magnus habían hablado incansablemente en el pasado, incluso esta misma mañana. Así que Alec decidió dejar de lado esos pensamientos y concentrarse en el ahora, en el hombre frente, en el hecho de que por algún extraño milagro tenían la oportunidad de estar juntos una vez más.

“Un penique por tus pensamientos?” susurro Magnus al oído del joven, apoyando su mentón en el hombro del otro después de darle un beso.

“Sólo estaba pensando en lo afortunados que somos, amor mío”.

“Sé exactamente a lo que te refieres” le dijo dándole otro beso y usando el agarre de sus manos para hacer que el Nefilim girara y lo enfrentara. “Pase casi dos siglos esperándote cariño, yo-realmente no lo sabía, pero eso es lo que hacía” le dijo acariciando su mejilla “y como te dije, esperaría por ti cien años más”.

Alec sonrió y se acercó más al Brujo, posando su mano libre en la cadera de su amado y dándole un beso en los labios, “desearía que no tuvieras que esperarme nunca más, amor-“ meneando la cabeza agregó “pero eso no es algo que puedo prometerte”.

“No necesito ninguna promesa, Alexander, esas ya las has hecho y has cumplido todas y cada una…incluso al decirme que siempre encontraríamos nuestro camino de vuelta hacia el otro” respondió uniendo sus frentes.

El corazón de Alec pareció agrandarse, ni siquiera él podía comprender como el amor que sentía hacia este hombre podía continuar creciendo aun ahora.

Aun sonriendo apretó el agarre sobre el cuerpo del otro y se abrazaron con fuerza.

Algunos semanas después, una vez que Alec solucionó su situación en el Instituto de Londres, él y Magnus estaban en NY.

La llegada al viejo loft que la pareja había compartido en el pasado, trajo un remolino de recuerdos al joven: la primer noche en que compartió unos tragos con Magnus, interminables charlas bajo las estrellas en el balcón, tardes pasadas en el biblioteca simplemente disfrutando de una paz que nunca pensó podría tener, fiestas de cumpleaños de sus hijos, la despedida de sus hermanos y un millón más.

La cabeza de Alec parecía almacenar una cantidad increíble de información, los detalles de su vida pasada resultaban cada vez más claro con el paso de los días.

La presencia de Magnus parecía ayudar al proceso y el joven tenía en claro muchas cosas que durante veinte años de su vida habían estado en el fondo de su mente, aguardando el momento de resurgir.

Max había vuelto para hablar con sus padres, un poco decepcionado por no tener absolutamente nada para ellos. 

Lo cierto es que ni Magnus ni Alec esperaban que la investigación los llevara realmente a algo, y es que ni siquiera necesitaban encontrar explicaciones. Esto era algo único, increíble, incluso tal vez hasta fuera irrepetible, y les estaba sucediendo a ellos. Entonces que debían hacer? Perder el tiempo buscando explicaciones que tal vez jamás llegarían? O tomar esta nueva oportunidad para tenerse el uno al otro una vez más?

A pesar de que ni siquiera habían hablado al respecto, ambos estaban en la misma página. Tomarían lo que les fue concedido y harían con ello lo mejor posible.

Así es que un mes después de su llegada a NY, Alec había decidido que era momento de conocer a sus descendientes, aquellos que podrían hacerlo sentir cerca de sus seres amados una vez más.

La reunión, por supuesto, como tantas otra veces antes, se llevaría a cabo en el loft. Magnus se había encargado de los detalles y todo lucia absolutamente increíble.

El reencuentro con Cat, Madzie, Ragnor, Raphael y Tessa, hacia algunos días atrás había sido sin dudas muy movilizante para Alec, pero la verdadera sorpresa había sido su reacción al volver a ver a Simon.

En cuanto hoyo la voz entusiasta del vampiro llegar desde la entrada principal, Alec se había apresurado a su encuentro, abrazándolo con fuerza durante un largo rato.

“Viejo, estoy tan feliz de volver a verte, mi hermano!” sollozo Simon, y Alec no pudo evitar sonreír ante el apodo y la familiaridad de sus palabras.

Con el correr de los años, en su vida anterior por supuesto, Alec había aprendido a amar a Simon, tanto como a Clary. El vampiro había sido el compañero de vida de su amada hermana, le había dado absolutamente todo, incluyendo la familia numerosa con la que Isabel siempre había soñado, a pesar de las dudas de Alec al respecto, Simon había sido el complemento perfecto de su Izzy, él había permanecido a su lado a cada paso, incluso cuando el paso de los años había hecho que Isabel dudara sobre la permanencia de su amado a su lado. La inmortalidad de Simon fue un tema tan profundo entre ellos como la de Magnus lo había sido para Alec, pero al igual que ellos, Simon e Isabel habían logrado superarlo y para cuando Alec había partido, su hermana aun disfrutaba de su vida junto a su amado.

Ahora Alec sabía que Simon había acompañado a su hermanita hasta el último de sus días, algunos años después de la muerte de Alec mismo, y el vampiro había continuado cuidando de sus tres hijos, luego de sus nietos y bisnietos, tal como Isabel lo hubiera deseado.

Todo esto había sumado a las emociones de Alec que ahora estaba llorando en brazos del vampiro.

“Gracias, Si” repetía Alec, “sé lo que hiciste por ella, por nuestra familia”.

“No hay nada que agradecer, amo a tu hermana y a nuestra familia Alec” le aseguro con ternura el vampiro.

Y a Alec no se le escapo el detalle de que Simon aun hablaba del amor por su hermana en tiempo presente.

Cuanto dolor le estaría provocando a Simon tenerlo aquí frente a él?

Sin embargo la mirada de Simon, siempre sincera, solo demostraba alegría y una vez que se alejó de Alec fue directamente hacia Magnus para darle un abrazo igual de cargado de cariño que al anterior.

Un rato después, los flamantes descendientes de su familia comenzaron a llegar, bisnietos? tataranietos? La cabeza de Alec intentaba procesarlo, pero era tan fácil como saber que eran su familia.

Ahí estaban todos ellos, los Lightwood, feroces Shadowhunters descendientes de su hermano más pequeño, con miradas profundas y corazones alegres; los Herondale-Fairchild con sus grandes ojos verdes y melenas rubias y rojizas; los Lewis que habían pasado a ser los Shadowhunters de apoyo, aquellos que se entrenan pero pueden vivir sus vidas como mundanos, con sus cabelleras oscuras y personalidades avasallantes y divertidas.

Alec ahora comprendía exactamente lo que Max había querido decir, al referirse a ellos como lo hacía. Esta era sin dudas su familia y no podría estar más orgullos de ella.

Una de las descendientes de Isabel en particular llamo la atención de Alec, Samira. Era impresionante el parecido con su pequeña hermana. Por supuesto ella era la guerrera de su familia, una Shadowhunter de ley, la única Lewis que vivía en el Instituto. Alec pasó horas charlando con ella y en los días que siguieron continuaron afianzando el vínculo.

Una tarde, varias semanas después de la reunión, que había sido increíble para Alec, la joven Samira había vuelto para almorzar con Alec y Magnus, y se encontraba observándolos con cuidado, mientras ellos parecían danzar uno alrededor del otro, en un ritmo natural, como si se orbitaran mutuamente. Una especie de magnetismo parecía mantenerlos unidos aun cuando ellos ni siquiera lo notaban y eso le parecía absolutamente fascinante a Samira.

La manera en la que Magnus se movía en sintonía con Alec, mientras iban y venían por la habitación, cruzando a penas algunas palabras y comprendiéndose de inmediato.

Alec terminaba el arroz frito con vegetales, mientras Magnus se dedicaba a preparar la mesa para los tres. La cosa más mundana que Sami haya observado, pero le resultaba absolutamente fascinante en ellos.

Los miró analizando cada uno de sus movimientos durante un buen rato, hasta que Alec se giró, aclaró su garganta y dijo:

“Bueno, ya dilo, que es lo que tanto piensas? Puedo oír tu cerebro trabajando a toda marcha, incluso desde aquí!” se quejó Alec sonriendo.

“Bien, sólo voy a decirlo: CREOQUETUYMAGNUSDEBERIANVOLVERACASARSE!” dijo ella rápidamente y con la voz más aguda de lo normal.

“Espera, espera, no entendí nada de lo que dijiste, Sami” respondió Alec riendo.

“Alec, creo que tú y Magnus deberían volver a casarse” repitió ella lentamente.

El Nefilim arqueó las cejas sorprendido de hacia donde se habían dirigido los pensamientos de la joven, diablos ella le recordaba tanto a Isabel. Meneando la cabeza ante sus propios pensamientos, Alec sonrió de oreja a oreja y dirigió su mirada a su amado junto a él.

Los ojos de Magnus ya estaba en su rostro y su sonrisa de costado, la favorita de Alec comenzaba a formarse en su hermosos labios.

“Es algo que querrías, Alexander?” preguntó Magnus con voz aterciopelada.

“Lo cierto es que, quiero todo de contigo, Magnus” respondió Alec sin poder evitar sonrojarse. “Es-eso- realmente-bue-si es algo que tú deseas?” balbuceo Alec e hizo que la sonrisa del brujo se ensanchara.

“No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, Alexander! Por supuesto que es algo que quisiera, cariño”.

“Yaaay!” gritó Sami aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. “Sabía que sería una buen idea, cualquiera que pueda verlos juntos, saben que se pertenecen el uno al otro, y sería tan lindo poder verlos unirse de eso modo! Bueno técnicamente ya lo hicieron, verdad? O en realidad…hummm- bueno, es complicado, pero me encantaría poder compartir esto con ustedes!!!”.

Ambos comenzaron a reír y se acercaron de inmediato a la joven para comenzar con su almuerzo. Charlando animadamente de mil temas diferentes a la vez.

A Alec le encantaba saber más de la vida de su, bueno, técnicamente ella sería su tataranieta verdad? Demonios eso resultaba un poco confuso, mejor pensarlo simplemente como su familia y punto.

Pasaron algunas horas más juntos, hasta que Sami recibió una alerta y tuvo que regresar de inmediato al Instituto.

Esa noche Magnus y Alec tuvieron una larga charla, sobre como imaginaban un futuro juntos, donde no faltaron varias interrupciones entre besos y caricias.

Alec no podía sentirse más feliz y en paz, finalmente estaba en su hogar, estaba de vuelta y planeaba pasar el resto de su vida junto a Magnus, si él se lo permitía.

Lo que Alec no sabía, es que Magnus pensaba exactamente lo mismo en ese momento y que ya estaba haciendo planes para hacerle la propuesta de casamiento más romántica a su amado, ahora que sabía que eso era algo que Alec deseaba tanto como él. Apenas habían pasado unos meses desde su reencuentro, pero las cosas siempre habían sido así entre ellos. La primera vez que se enamoraron en tan solo unos meses ambos estaban absolutamente seguros de lo que querían y esta vez, bueno, no era nada diferente de aquella vez y a la vez era distinta ya que ahora incluso tenían la ventaja de haber compartido una vida juntos antes.

Así que poco más de un mes después de aquella charla, Magnus estaba en el balcón del loft, esperando la llegada de Alec, que en las últimas semanas había empezado a actuar como consultor en el Instituto de NY, trabajando a la par de su hijo.

Todo estaba listo, luces tenues bañaban suavemente cada superficie del loft, desde el living había un pequeño camino luminoso que se dirigía a el balcón, donde miles de pequeñas linternas mágicas como luciérnagas, azules y blancas, iluminaban la mesa en el centro del espacio, donde descansaba una elegante pero a la vez simple cena: lasaña de carne y verduras, la favorita de Alec, junto con un champagne helado y algunas fresas con crema para el postre.

Magnus se había esforzado y estaba orgulloso de como había resultado, el conocía los gustos de Alec a la perfección y esperaba que todo fluyera como esperaba.

Cuando Alec entro al loft aquella tarde y su corazón se aceleró. Esto era absolutamente hermoso e inesperado.

Sabía que Magnus estaba preparando algo, sobre todo cuando le pidió tomarse su tiempo para regresar del Instituto y Max había insistido en que se duchara y se cambiara allí mismo antes de regresar a casa.

Pero no pensó que sería algo así.

Todo lucia increíblemente romántico, las atmosfera a su alrededor de absoluta calma, suave música reproduciéndose de fondo.

Comenzó a sonreír incluso antes de haber cerrado la puerta de entrada. Dejo sus cosas a un costado y siguió el claro camino que Magnus le había marcado, desde la entrada hasta el balcón. Deteniéndose en la puerta de salida, admiro la visión frente a él.

“Raziel, este hombre es increíble” pensó Alec mientras sonreía observando todo a su alrededor, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en Magnus, parada allí frente a la barandilla. Se veía absolutamente increíble: pies descalzos, pantalones negros ajustados que hacían que la boca de Alec se hiciera agua, y cuando giro su cuerpo para enfrentar al Nefilim, Alec supo que estaba perdido. La camisa blanca de escote bajo que llevaba Magnus, dejaba ver sus pectorales de piel dorada y tentadora, resaltando el único collar plateado que descansaba en su pecho. Las mangas dobladas hasta la mitad de su antebrazo hacían resaltar los músculos en los brazos del brujo y Alec levanto la vista al cielo para agradecer la suerte que tenía.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Magnus, el joven soltó un gran suspiro y aun incluso antes de moverse, alargo la mano para tomar la de su amado. Magnus sonrió y se acercó a su Shadowhunter, tomándole la mano y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

“Espero que esto sea de tu agrado, Alexander”.

“Mags, me-me encanta, es, perfecto” dijo el joven sonriendo mientras volvía a mirar a su alrededor antes de volver a besar a su novio.

“Entonces, cenamos?” pregunto Magnus, intentando mantener su tono ligero.

Cenaron bajo la luz de la luna y las luces conjuradas por Magnus, charlando sobre lo sucedido durante el día; una vez terminaron el postre, se movieron hacia el sillón, no queriendo regresar al interior aun, la noche era perfecta para permanecer afuera.

Luego de una larga y acalorada sesión de besos, Alec se levantó, aun con la mano de Magnus entrelazada a la suya, con toda la intención de dirigirse adentro, para continuar con lo que habían empezado en un lugar más cómodo. Pero al tirar de Magnus para levantarlo y ver que Magnus no respondía a su invitación, lo miro confundido.

Entonces Magnus se deslizo del sillón en el que estaba sentado, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo frente a su Shadowhunter. Dio un gran suspiro, cerrando los ojos durante un momento y entonces los abrió, mirando directamente a su amado.

Sacó del bolsillo una pequeña caja negra y la abrió lentamente, revelando un juego de brazaletes plateados con las iniciales de ambos en el centro, rodeadas de las llamas características de la familia Lightwood.

“Alexander, eres el amor de mi vida, aquel por el que siempre esperé, el dueño absoluto de mi alma y mi corazón, me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo, una vez más?” dijo Magnus con firmeza, tratando de controlar las emociones que amenazaban con desbordarlo.

Los ojos de Alec no podían dejar de recorrer las facciones de su amado, sus hermosos ojos verde-dorados, sus mejillas, su mentón, sus labios, hasta que se fijaron nuevamente en la mirada del hombre frente a él y Alec suspiró profundamente: “Sólo si también te casas conmigo” dijo el Nefilim sonriendo, mientras alargaba su mano para que Magnus pudiera colocar el brazalete en ella para luego tomar el segundo y colocarlo en la muñeca de su prometido, tomando el tiempo para admirar el detalle en la joya.

“Es perfecto” le susurro a Magnus en los labios mientras se arrodillaba frente a él para besarlo con devoción. “Me encanta” le dijo uniendo sus frentes y observando su propio brazalete con detenimiento.

“Qué bueno que te guste, amor mío” le dijo el brujo tomándolo de las mejillas para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos, “quiero que sepas por qué los elegí” dijo con una media sonrisa.

“Dímelo” exigió Alec sonriendo.

“Quiero que cuando nos casemos, ambos tomemos el apellido Lightwood una vez más” dijo Magnus observando la reacción de su prometido.

“Mags-es-amor eso es-gracias!” respondió el joven con los ojos llenos de emoción, “pero tú- no deberías dejar atrás tu apellido, la identidad que elegiste para ti, por-por mí”.

“Alexander, Bane fue solo un apellido que elegí porque me representaba en aquel momento y simplemente lo conserve!” dijo Magnus sonriendo y meneando la cabeza ante su propia arrogancia, “Lightwood” continuo, ahora sonriendo con cariño, “Lightwood es el apellido que tú me diste, es el apellido de NUESTRA familia, de la cual estoy orgulloso de formar parte desde hace más de dos siglos”.

“Te amo, Magnus Lightwood!” dijo Alec con la voz llena de emoción, mientras tomaba el rostro del brujo entre sus manos para besarlo apasionadamente.

“Y yo te amo a ti, Alexander Lightwood” respondió sonriendo, mientras se levantaba y tomaba de la mano a su prometido, dirigiendolo hacia el interior de su hogar, besándolo y riendo mientras le quitaba la camisa para continuar con su noche perfecta de su manera favorita, demostrándole al hombre de su vida, de todas las maneras posibles, lo mucho que lo amaba…

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por la lectura, kudos y comentarios son muy apreciados!  
> y hágame saber si encuentra algún error tipográfico o algo así!  
> Y tal vez tendríamos un epílogo, para esta historia pronto ;)


End file.
